


A Rescue

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Public Humiliation, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Tok'ra, Tok'ra Kree! Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets captured and sold as a sex slave. Lantash/Martouf rescues her by buying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tok'ra Kree: round 4 with this prompt: 
> 
> Prompt: 098. SG-1, Sam/Martouf|Lantash, Sam gets captured on a mission and is to be sold as 'exotic slave' (or whatever the euphemism for sex slave is). Martouf or rather Lantash has to buy her pretending to be a minor Goa'uld. They have to have sex to keep up appearances!
> 
> Note: As for Sam being a virgin - I guess Sam didn't have sex with Jonas Hanson. Yadda yadda.
> 
> Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice. 
> 
> ~ is internal speak between host and symbiote.

"Damn it! They got Carter!" Jack exclaims, when they had all recovered and searched the nearby area.

They - SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash - had been on a mission to P3X-628, where there were some indications of an ancient race having had a laboratory, where they hoped to find weapon to use against the Goa'uld. Unfortunately, the planet was fairly lawless, and bandits had attacked them twice already, trying to steal their supplies. This time they had taken Sam!

"We have to free her!" Daniel says.

"From what we saw in the village, they keep slaves. Not an uncommon thing on many worlds that are or have been under Goa'uld rule." Teal'c observes.

"Why just Carter?" Jack wonders.

"It may have been coincidence, or they may feel they can get better payment for her." Martouf says, bitterly, as he examines the tracks on the ground.

"They'll sell her as an... exotic slave!" Daniel realizes. "You know, a sex slave."

"Yeah, I got that!" Jack exclaims.

"How do we free her? We can't make a direct attack on the city, if that's where they've taken her. It looked very heavily fortified." Daniel says, dejectedly.

"We have to move quickly, if we are to save her." Teal'c observes. "She will no doubt be sold at the next market."

"Let's go check out how heavily fortified the place is." Jack decides.

* * *

"Okay, scratch that idea!" Jack says, when they had observed the guards for a while.

"Could we buy her ourselves?" Daniel asks.

"This world belongs to the Goa'uld Sobek. Normally, humans are not allowed to own slaves on Goa'uld worlds." Teal'c tells them.

"What about Jaffa, then?" Daniel asks.

"A first prime can own slaves, though normally he would not want to own a human sex slave. It is considered...perverse." Teal'c says.

"Perverse? But the Goa'uld have lots of human slaves, including sex slaves, don't they?" Daniel wonders.

"They do, but for some reason that is different." Teal'c says. "However, it does not matter. It is known that the former first prime of Apophis is a sholvah, so I cannot publicly identify myself as such so I can buy a slave."

"Damn." Jack grumbles.

"I can buy Samantha...or Lantash can." Martouf says. "Any Goa'uld, no matter how minor, is allowed to own human slaves, including sex slaves."

"Great! Problem solved!" Jack smiles. "What do you need?"

"Undercover clothes, a hand device preferably, and currency." Martouf says.

* * *

Dressed in clothing suitable for a minor Goa'uld - Egyptian style - and with a hand device, Lantash went to register for the slave auction that would be happening in a very short time.

" **My name is Qebui, and I wish to bid for the slaves."**  Lantash tells the registrar.

The registrar bows his head respectfully, as all humans must in front of a god. "Your participation honours us. Here is your marker." He hands Lantash a small coloured plate with the number seven on it.

Lantash takes the marker and returns to where the others are standing in the audience.

"What is that?" Daniel asks.

" **A marker that I show when I bid. We are apparently at least seven bidders. Let us hope the others are here for workers, or the price can go high.** "

"How much money did you bring?" Jack asks, worriedly.

" **More than enough, I hope. Else we must fetch more. This was what I could get on such short notice. It _should_  be enough to buy ten beautiful young slavegirls, but Samantha is... exotic looking. That can work for or against us, depending on the buyers here.**"

"Wonderful!" Jack grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha is pushed up on the platform, wearing very little - only a short skirt and a top that barely covers her breasts. Her midriff is left bare. She has a neck ring with a chain in. Her eyes are blazing in anger.

"And now we have an  _exquisite_  prize! A young woman with rare hair-colour and rare blue eyes! She is also beautiful to look at, and healthier than most! She even has all her teeth! She would be a perfect personal slave, able to bring you the comforts you seek in the night!" The man standing on the platform shouts, as he grabs Sam's chain and pulls her around on the platform for the men to look at.

" **Show us what we get!** " a Goa'uld with a short black beard shouts, leering at Sam.

The man on the platform grins. "Of course, my Lord." He rips the top off Sam, leaving her breasts bare.

" **Very nice! 1000 shesh'ta!"**  the Goa'uld from before bids.

" **That is quite a high starting price..."**  Lantash whispered to SG-1, then raises his marker and yells. " **2000 shesh'ta."**

 **"5000 shesh'ta!** " another Goa'uld bids.

" **7000 shesh'ta!"**  Lantash bids, quickly.

" **Show us her ass!"**  a very young Goa'uld shouts.

"Certainly, my Lord!" the man on the platform gives Sam and hard push so she turns her behind to the audience, then he lifts her skirt, showing her naked ass.

~ **I will _kill_  them for humiliating Samantha like this!**~ Lantash seethes.

~I agree, but you must control yourself! If we are to save her, we  _must_ behave correctly!~ Martouf reminds him.

" **10000 shesh'ta!"** the Goa'uld with the black beard shouts.

" **12000 shesh'ta!** " Lantash quickly counters.

" **Is she untouched?"**  the very young Goa'uld asks.

"She is indeed. We have examined her."

" **15000!"** the youngster bids, excitedly.

 **"20000!"** Lantash bids.

" **21000!** " the black-bearded Goa'uld bids.

" **25000!"**  Lantash immediately bids.

"Anyone higher?" the man on the platform asks, when no one says anything for a while. "No? Going first... going second... going third! Sold to Qebui!"

"Thank god!" Daniel whispers.

"To thank you for paying this record sum, we will give you a delicious dinner with our best wines, and then you can spend the night with your new slave in the  _best_  room in the  _best_  of our guesthouses. We will provide all this!" the man on the platform shouts.

People cheer, and Lantash bows his head. " **Thank you. I look forward to it!"**

"Uhm, what?" Jack asks, when Lantash goes to pay.

" **I cannot turn that down without arousing suspicion."**  Lantash says.

"Sure, but...okay, it doesn't mean you have to...ah, sleep with her, does it?" Jack asks.

" **I will have to mate with her, if that is what you are asking. I _must_  keep up appearances, or we will all be killed - and Samantha will belong to some Goa'uld Lord. Do you want that?"** Lantash says, in a low voice.  **  
**

"No, but..." Jack begins.

" **There is nothing more to say."**  Lantash leaves to pay.

* * *

Martouf/Lantash had been served a very delicious meal, and the wine had been as good as the locals had promised.

"More food or drink, my Lord?" the servant asks. He had almost hidden look of fear that most slaves and servants that often met Goa'uld, had.

" **No, this was satisfactory."**  Lantash says, wishing people did not always look like they were afraid he would kill them, when he pretended to be Goa'uld.

~I understand, but it is useful. It is what saves Tok'ra when they are undercover. That we can pretend to be Goa'uld.~

~ **I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it.** ~

"Then, I would like to inform you that your room and your comfort slave is ready."

" **Good. Take me to my room."**

Another servant appeared as if out of no where, and lead Lantash to his room. He opened the door for him, and bowed deeply as Lantash steps inside. "I hope all is satisfactory?"

Lantash looks around the place quickly. It is quite luxurious. A large bed with silk coverings, a beautiful and comfortable looking couch, a bookcase with choice literature - erotic, most likely, a dresser, a closet, a large table, and a couple chairs. A door at the other end probably leads to a bathroom.

" **It is. I will bathe first, then send in the female."**


	3. Chapter 3

"She has been bathed and dressed in what we hope is satisfactory clothing," one of the two female servants that brought Sam, tells Lantash.

Lantash lets his gaze run over Sam, very much enjoying what he sees - and letting the servants notice, by leering.

~Samantha is indeed beautiful, and that blue dress is... extremely enticing.~

~ **It is, it does not hide much. I am glad she is here with us, and not out there being ogled by other men.~**

~You had better say something to the servants, so they leave.~

" **She won't need clothes for what I want her for!"**  Lantash grins evilly, hoping the servants would get the hint and stay  _far_  away from the room the rest of the night. " **Has she been fed? I need her strong!"**

"Of course, my Lord... and she has."

" **Good. Leave us. Unless I call for you, I will not need your assistance until you bring breakfast tomorrow."**

"Yes, my Lord."

Both servants bow, and leave, leaving Sam in the room and closing the door after them.

Lantash hurries to the door and listens for a while. " **They have gone, and I do not believe they will be back until tomorrow."**  He locks the door and turns to Sam. " **I apologize for the masquerade, but there was no other way to free you."**

"I understand. Thanks, Lantash." Sam smiles at him, very relieved.

Lantash sighs, looking apologetic. " **You may not wish to thank me when you realize what must now happen. If we do not mate, the people here _will_  know. I do not put it above them to search the bed sheets for... fluids. Or even to examine you. If we do not do as is expected of us, they may kill me - and sell you to one of the Goa'uld who was bidding for you."**

"Oh, I...see." Sam frowns, then nods. "All right." She smiles. "I will much rather have sex with you, than with any of those disgusting Goa'uld!"

Lantash nods, still not looking happy. " **I do apologize, but I promise to make it a pleasant experience for you. I am sorry you do not want me."**

Sam looks ashamed, realizing how what she said could be taken. "I didn't mean it that way, Lantash. I do...want you. I find you very attractive, and I like you and Martouf. A lot. It's just...this wasn't really how I expected to sleep with you...um, I mean, not that I expected to sleep with you. Or..." Sam hides her face in her hands. "Damn!"

Lantash smiles, pleased by her admissions. " **Come, my Samantha. If you prefer, we can talk later. When we have given each other pleasure and are lying together, closely."**

"I... I think I'd like that." Sam smiles at him, and walks meet him.

Lantash takes her hands in his and entwines his fingers with hers. He looks at her, smiling. " **You are so beautiful, my Samantha. I cannot deny that the prospect of mating with you pleases me greatly!"**  He flashes his eyes as he looks into her eyes.

Sam blushes, but does not look away. "As long as no one interrupts us, then I'll admit I look forward to it too."

 **"No one will."** Lantash promises. " **They would never _dare_  interrupt a Goa'uld Lord when he is with a woman."**

He pull her close, and kiss her softly. Sam returns the kiss and for some time they stand closely together, slowly moving their lips against each other. It is heaven, and Sam closes her eyes. They embrace, holding each other close. Sam feels Lantash's shaft getting hard between them.

Lantash's hands starts to stray, one hand finding her ass, and the other stroking the side of one of her breasts. Sam lets her hands slide over his back, enjoying the feeling of his strong body under the soft white silk shirt he is wearing. She pulls it up and glides her hand under it and up his naked back.

"Your skin feels so soft and wonderful." Sam says in a low voice, leaning against him and fully enjoying the feeling of his naked skin under her fingers. She slides her hand up to his neck, remembering from Jolinar how the symbiote can be pleasured through the skin, and bringing extra pleasure to both host and symbiote.

" **I very much enjoy your hands on me, Samantha,"** Lantash says, his voice rough with arousal. He gasps as Sam finds a particularly sensitive spot. " **Though... if you want me to...retain some semblance of control, you should not..."**  He gasps again. " **Touch me there...like that..."**

"Here, then?" Sam asks, a naughty tone getting into her voice as she moves back just enough that she can get a hand between them to cup his hard erection. She squeezes softly, remembering  _exactly_  from Jolinar how to please Martouf and Lantash, how to drive them wild.

" **Samantha!** " Lantash groans and kiss her hungrily. He starts pulling at her dress, and by sheer coincidence finds the way to open it before he tears it. The dress falls to the ground. He makes a hoarse sound as he realize she is naked under it. " **You are completely naked...and your body is _perfect_. Out there, when the others were looking at them, I wanted to kill them! But now you are here, safe, with me...** "

"I think they didn't feel I need anything under, considering what they expected us to do...and safe? With you?" Sam laughed softly. "Perhaps, but I don't think my virtue is safe..."

" **Perhaps not, but then, you do not want it to be - not for me, at least."**  He says, bluntly. He pulls his shirt off, and starts to unfasten his pants.

"Let me help you with that..." Sam smiles and kneels before him, helping him out of his boots while he gets the pants opened.

Lantash throws his clothing aside and grabs Sam, pulling her to a standing position and kiss her deeply, before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the large bed, where he puts her down.

Sam looks at him with a very appreciative look as he stands before her, naked and with a very large, very hard shaft pointing up. He is looking at her, with an adoring, but lusty expression.

" **Do you like what you see?"**  Lantash asks, smugly.

"Oh, yes." She reaches a hand out for him. "Join me?"

" **Immediately!"**  He crawls on the bed to her, and takes her in his arms, kissing her passionately. " **Samantha, I want you so much!"**  He kiss down her throat and neck, down to her breasts. He kisses her nipples, sucking them, nibbling on them affectionately.

Sam moans, very much on fire for him, and arcs her body needily. "Lantash, sweetie... I need you..."

Lantash laughs hoarsely and scatters kisses over her stomach, before moving lower. " **Soon, my beloved Samantha, soon..."**  He spreads her folds and places a soft kiss on her pleasure button, making her shriek. " **Lift your butt for me..."**

Lantash quickly flicks his tongue over her clit, while using his fingers on one hand to stroke and fondle the whole area. His other hand he uses to cup one of her ass cheeks and kneading it. It is obvious the combination of it all is driving Sam crazy with lust. Lantash is not immune either, and he rubs his now very hard and aching cock against the bed under him, attempting to get some relief.

Sam tangles her fingers in his hair and closes her eyes, moaning deeply as Lantash pleasures her expertly. It does not take long before she cries out, bucking against his face as she comes hard.

Lantash does not wait for her to come down from her high, but quickly spreads her pussy lips and thrusts his hard shaft into her. Sam makes a small gasp as she is stretched by his large cock, and he holds himself still for a moment, trying desperately to control himself. "It's... all right... I am just feeling very full..." she gasps. "More than I had imagined possible..." she smiles, and pushes against him a little. "but it is also very good to feel you in me... and my clit is still tingling, and..."

Taking this as a hint he can begin to move again, Lantash pulls back a little, then thrust forward again. Sam gasps again, but smiles encouragingly at him, and when he enters her again, she moans softly and thrust up against him.

" **You are so wet, and so tight, my Samantha!"** Lantash groans. " **It feels... so wonderful!"**

He pushes into her, harder than before, and Sam squeals with pleasure. She bucks up against him, and they both start moving faster.

"Lantash!" Sam gasps, "so... good! Oh!" She moans again, and wraps her legs around him.

Lantash tries to hold back his impending orgasm, tries to not thrust as fast as he wants - and as Martouf constantly begs him to. When Sam finally comes hard under them, he starts pounding into her and comes seconds later.

They kiss, and Lantash smile at her. " **My lovely Samantha..."**

Sam smiles back at him, a tired but satisfied expression on her face. "You are wonderful."

He grins a little. " **Martouf tells me to say that he very much hopes you will agree to let us mate with you again - then he would like to be in control. At least some of the time."**

Sam kisses him. "He has nothing to worry about. I would never dream of denying him that... or denying myself the pleasure of being with you both again. It's just too bad he can't risk taking control when you are pretending to be Goa'uld, but I understand."

They kiss again, and snuggle up to each other, before falling asleep.

They have many things they need to talk about, and things to explain to Sam's team mates, but for now they just enjoy the comfort of resting in each others arms.


End file.
